1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a console box, and more particularly, to a console box, which includes a cover hingably coupled to a front side of a housing via a double hinge placed at hinge coupling points between the housing and the cover such that a rotation trace and a degree of cover protrusion can be reduced in a completely open state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a car is provided with a console box in a console or an inner panel of the car to accommodate articles. Such a console box generally includes a housing to accommodate articles, and a cover hingably coupled to a front side of the housing. In such a console box, the cover is elastically supported by a torsion spring to be automatically rotated when the cover is changed from a locked state to an unlocked state. Such a console box including the rotatable cover is provided with a one-point hinge structure for hinge connection between the housing and the cover. However, there is a difficulty in application of the one-point hinge structure to a structure which needs a small rotation trace, i.e. which has a small rotational range, to a thing or object in front of the cover and a small cover protrusion in a completely open state.